


Aigle conquérant

by malurette



Category: Berserk
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Human Sacrifice, lonely at the top
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics autour de Griffith ; sera peut-être complété plus tard ?<br/>1ère vignette : Au sommet.<br/>2ème : Roi triomphant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aigle solitaire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danser sur le fil d'une épée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346391) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tellement seul au sommet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’aigle solitaire en son château  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk  
>  **Personnages :** Griffith, la bande du Faucon  
>  **Genre :** gen/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Miura Kentarō, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il sera toujours temps de penser à leur punition une fois le monde à ses pieds. »  
>  d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : AR/spéculatif futur  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le monde à ses pieds ne suffit pas, réalise Griffith avec dépit. Il a le château qu’il désirait étant enfant, il a la princesse devenue sa reine à ses côtés, il a obtenu la couronne et une paix durable en triomphant de ses ennemis. Les créatures de légende ont trouvé un équilibre avec les humains. L’idée même du Mal recule.  
Il est un véritable Messie, et qui se soucie encore des débuts si peu glorieux, du pacte avec les démons, devant un tel résultat ?

Lui seul. Il a tout ce dont il rêvait, mais ses compagnons de cauchemar lui manquent.


	2. Conquérant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le roi en son château.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Conquérant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Griffith(/Guts)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Miura Kentarō, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il va reprendre sa place à la tête de ce pays, et personne ne l’en empêchera ! »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : arcs _Millenium Falcon_ et _Falconia_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il va reprendre sa place à la tête de ce pays et personne ne l’en empêchera, a décidé Griffith. Il avait décidé très jeune qu’un jour, il partirait à sa conquête, et il y était presque quand le sort s’est retournée contre lui.  
Rejailli des cendres de son premier rêve et de sa première armée, il se campe plus décidé que jamais à s’en emparer. Le royaume de Charlotte Wyndham est déjà à lui et cette fois, il ne le laissera plus échapper.

Et, quand il sera roi, Guts devra bien se montrer devant lui, et répondre de sa trahison.


End file.
